Government history of the New Pacific Order
This page displays the Government History of the New Pacific Order, with the majority of defunct positions not shown. Current Government Emperor The is the sovereign ruler of the New Pacific Order. The Emperor has to approve and sign all treaties and Declarations of War. The Regent and all Imperial Officers are personally responsible to the Emperor as his/her officers. When the Emperor decides to step down they appoint their successor from any available Imperial Officer. The Emperor is the only person who bestows the Imperial Awards upon Pacificans, making it a great honor to receive one. Imperator Emeritus is the title bestowed to Emperors who have since stepped down from active duty. They provide advice and guidance to the current NPO Government and they are always considered part of the NPO Government unless they leave the alliance. If an Emperor leaves the NPO they are no longer part of the NPO Government, however they are allowed to retain access to the Body Republic's forums due to their service to the alliance. note: Vladimir was bequeathed with Imperator Emeritus status by Emperor Cortath in 2010 on account for his service to the NPO in NationStates, as seen below he wasn't Emperor in Cyber Nations. Regent The Regent is the hands of the Emperor and second in command of the New Pacific Order. The Regent assists the Emperor in running Pacifica and represents the Emperor when the Emperor is unavailable. The Regent is not always the de facto successor to the Emperor, though most Emperors previously served as Regent. Imperial Officers Imperial Officers oversee the operations of the New Pacific Order and are responsible for all managing aspects within Pacifica, be it domestic, foreign, military, or economic based. Typically they will focus their efforts on different aspects of the alliance than their fellow Imperial Officers to prevent overlap. Counselors The Counselor position was created on Sept 29, 2006 when Vladimir stepped down as regent but was proclaimed Counselor' by then-Emperor Ivan Moldavi who simply proclaimed: "This position will serve as private counsel to the Emperor in all things." On March 12, 2010, Emperor Cortath abolished the previous rank of Counselor and decreed that retired Imperial Officers (Officer Emeritus) will act in an advisory capacity to draw on their wisdom and talent but will not be the deciding factor in the day to day operation of the Order. Emperor Cortath stated: "There are now only Imperial Officers and Retired Imperial Officers." The position of Counselor was re-instated on February 4, 2012 when Mary the Fantabulous stepped down as Emperor and was appointed to the position of Counselor by her successor, Brehon. This act was the first Imperial Decree of his reign as Emperor. Retired Leadership Officer Emeritus is the title bestowed to Imperial Officers who retire from active service. They are retained on the Imperial Leadership staff solely to serve as advisers to the current government, though they themselves are not considered "government" due to them being retired. Current Officer Emeritus: Bakunin's Dream, Umbrae Noctem, Millionario, Hawk_11, Bilrow, Jasmine, Sir Paul, Brennan, Lord Valleo, Lady Red, Bakamitai Defunct Positions Military Affairs Imperial Officers of Military Affairs (MA IO) oversaw all of the departments within Military Affairs. The MA IO also dual-hatted as the Grand Marshal of Pacifica's . They also oversaw the Directorate, the and the Imperial . The MA IO was the first person in Pacifica's chain of command able to authorize nuclear weapons in wars and conflicts, although typically in an alliance wide war they issued a "Weapons Free" announcement at the onset of hostilities. The Imperial Officer of Military Affairs position was consolidated into a unified Imperial Officer position on November 17th, 2016 as part of the third major restructuring of the New Pacific Order. Internal Affairs Imperial Officers of Internal Affairs (IA IO) were tasked with overseeing all of the departments within Internal Affairs. The is charged with recruiting new members into Pacifica. The has seven divisions within it, all bettering the Order in one way or another. The guide and teach new recruits to become successful Pacificans as well as providing Nation Sitter services to members. The Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs position was consolidated into a unified Imperial Officer position on November 17th, 2016 as part of the third major restructuring of the New Pacific Order. Foreign Affairs Imperial Officers of Foreign Affairs (FA IO) guided and advised the Emperor on FA direction and decisions. They took the Emperor's Foreign Affairs policy and turned it into the overall direction of the . In addition to these duties, the Imperial Officers of Foreign Affairs tended to be among the most visible members of Pacifica, maintaining a presence at countless embassies across Digiterra. The Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs position was consolidated into a unified Imperial Officer position on November 17th, 2016 as part of the third major restructuring of the New Pacific Order. Economic Affairs Imperial Officers of Economic Affairs (EA IO or Econ IO) oversaw the Banking and Technology Divisions. The Bank Division distributes billions of dollars in aid to NPO nations through various projects. The Technology Division works to efficiently procure technology for NPO nations. On August 1, 2016 Pacific Financial was transferred to the jurisdiction of the Imperial Office of Military Affairs. Imperial Officer of News and Propaganda On June 22, 2011 the Media Corps was moved into Internal Affairs. The position of Media Coordinator changed to Chief of Media and added to Internal Affairs Operations. Imperial Officer of Technological Affairs The Tech Corps existed under the leadership of the Imperial Officer(s) of Technological Affairs. After Loucifer was moved to Imperial Officer of Military Affairs and Cortath was appointed Emperor the department was placed under the Economic Affairs IOs. The Tech Corps and the Pacifc Bank were later merged on June 1, 2011 to form the Department of Economic Affairs.